It's Just My Life
by Uchiha05
Summary: This is the story of me, Naruto Uzumaki. No, I'm not famous or a hero.. Yet...... But, this is my life. Blah, I can'd do reviews. First fan-fic so don't be harsh on me! Yaoi Alert! D


This is the story of me, Naruto Uzumaki. No, I'm not famous or a hero.. Yet.. But, this is my life.

--

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Sounds (Ring tones. crashes, bangs, and booms. )**_

--

Chapter One

I stared blankly at the paper laying before me. _What the hell... I don't remember any of this!!_ As I began to pout I felt a familiar hand tap my shoulder.

"Look Dobe." Sasuke pointed at the math problem. "It's easy. X equals 7."

I stared at the problem and felt the braincells in my skull explode. "What?" I slammed my head onto the desk. "I don't get it!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Yeah.. That will help. Bang your head harder, maybe you'll get smarter." Sasuke sighed. "Look."

I mumbled as Sasuke wrote down a few hints and pointers. I hate Math, and Language Arts... Oh... And World Geography, wait... I hate school completely. The only thing good about it is my friends and Gym. That's it. I stared at the problem again and oddly understood some of it. "So is this one X equals 3?"

Sasuke patted me on the head. "See, not so hard."

I looked at the next problem. "What's this one."

Sasuke sighed. "How did you get through school?" He said raising an eyebrow.

I smiled at him and answered truthfully. "Copying you."

Sasuke slammed his head on the desk. "Baka!" And he tells me not to do it. He has the brain, not me.

The school days usually went by the same, I'd complain about school as I copied Sasuke's school work, go to lunch and break into the teacher's lounge with Sasuke and heat up ramen, go to Gym and play dodge ball with Sasuke and a few others and at the end of the school day sneak back into the Gym and play dodge ball again.

I stretched when the bell rang. "Finally, lunch time!" I grinned at Sasuke, "What did mom make you this time?"

Sasuke smiled. "Some of her really good rice balls and.." He opened a small container. "Oh, soup."

My mouth opened slightly. "Her famous homemade soup?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's not famous..." He mumbled.

I crossed my arms. "It should be." It was the best soup in the whole world, and I know my soup.

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah.." He always had a far off look when we talked about mom. I never understood why. Weird guy. Still cool. Sometimes...

A sharp pain stabbed me in the back and I winced. "Kiba you bastard." I looked back and glared at the grinning brunette. "Why do you insist on beating me?!"

Kiba smiled. "Oh Naruto we all know you like it rough." He said giving me his weird toothy smile.

Sasuke actually laughed at this which made me punch him in the side. Sasuke looked at me confused. "What? It was funny." He said then stood up grabbing my shirt. "Anyway it's lunch time and I'm hungry."

Kiba grabbed my shirt. "Naruto, I wanted to tell you an update on the latest game." He said tugging on my shirt.

I began to pout and whine. "This is my favorite shirt guys!"

Sasuke and Kiba grabbed my arms and began to tug glaring at each other. I swear... These two have issues.

I sighed. All I could do was hold out till one gave out... I wish they would stop soon... I need my arms.

Then I heard the voice of my hero. "Sasuke. Kiba. Don't kill the brat." Itachi... Your cruel words are so comforting.

Itachi picked me up suddenly and slung me over his shoulder. "I get to play with him for a bit too."

My eye twitched. "Am I a rag doll to you guys?" I said resting my elbow on Itachi's back. Well... At least I have my arms... Yes. I double checked. Just in case.

Sasuke gave Itachi a death glare. "Can I have my friend back." He said clenching his teeth. Can we say... Possessive? Or... Rabid?

Yes. This was my life... And I truthfully loved it.

Sasuke sighed. "Look. I have to talk to him."

Itachi gave him a weird look.

I blinked confused. "What? Tell me! I wanna know!" I began to kick and thrash violently. I hate being short.

Itachi sat me down and glared at Kiba. "Game time can wait can't it?" What the hell is he up to? I feel like I am going to scream. This is so annoying. Fucking Uchihas.

Kiba smiled. "Yup."

Sasuke watched as Kiba and Itachi walked away. "Those two... Always causing trouble."

I glared at Sasuke. "I wanna know." I hate secrets. Especially the secrets Sasuke keeps from me. It always gets to me. I can't figure out why though.

Sasuke looked down, he was nervous and Sasuke rarely ever got nervous. "It's about today..."

I tilted my head to the side. What is my evil friend up to... Wait... What is today? I looked around. Somewhere. Where is it... I looked on the board. And there it was... My birthday. I always forget my birthday but I have never once forgot Sasuke's birthday... I glared at him. "NO."

Sasuke glared at me. "Mom has been planning a whole bunch for today! Why won't you just let us celebrate your birthday?!" And there went the calm collected Sasuke.

I pouted. "Sasuke you know I hate my birthday! I don't want to celebrate the day she died!" I looked down. I just stabbed myself where it hurt the most. I looked away. "Just... Forget it okay..." My birthday was the day I murdered my mom, when she gave birth to me her body was too weak. I killed her. I refuse to celebrate that day. "I'm going to lunch."

The look on Sasuke's face was truly painful. I hated when I upset him... But he knows I don't like the thought of today... "Sorry..." He said then walked away.

When he was out of the room I collapsed to the floor, It was so cold... So very cold as I lied there crying. _Burden_.

"Little bro it's not healthy to lay on the ground like that..." Her voice was one of the most soothing. She wasn't my sister but me and her brother were like siblings.

I whipped my eyes. "Go away Temari... I don't wanna talk." _Just go away... I wanna be alone..._

Temari sat on the desk. "Your little friend look like he was just shut down... I was worried about you two." She smiled. "You always act like this when it's your birthday."

"Shut up..." I muttered staring at the underneath of a gum infested desk. It was Kiba's desk.

Temari stood up and walked over to me. "Get up and have a good birthday... Your mom would have liked her son to have a good 17th birthday. So go and have some of Miss Mikoto's wonderful birthday cake and smile with all your friends." She smiled and held her hand out to me. "Get up little bro."

I pouted and sat up. "Quit trying to comfort me... It's working and it's annoying." I said glaring at her.

She hugged me tightly. "You baka."

Why do they care so much... It's just one day... With cake, presents and getting older. Why do they care? I stood up and whipped my eyes. "I gotta go talk to my pouting friend... Talk to you later Temari..." I really don't want to talk to Sasuke.

She smiled. "Okay little bro. See yah." She waved and happily left the classroom. She probably would have skipped, but Temari doesn't skip.

I shook my head and ran out of the classroom. Knowing Sasuke, he was on the roof. I ran up the stairs and opened the door, bright sunlight attacking my eyes. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled over on his side. "What do you want? To make me feel worse?" Oh great. He is seriously pouting.

"Look. You can celebrate my birthday..." I looked away. Saying it was slightly painful.

Sasuke looked at me. "It's... It's not that." He bit his lip and then went back to normal Sasuke mode. "I hate when you pout. It's annoying."

I walked over and kicked him in the side. "You ass."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh Naruto that hurt so much." Smart ass bastard.

I grinned and sat on his stomach. "You really are a bastard." A dark grin spread over my face. "Revenge."

Sasuke glared at me. "Don't you dare." He began to squirm under me.

I began to tickle him. It was his weakness. You'd think he wouldn't be ticklish but he is. I giggled as my friend squirmed and laughed. I was fun torturing Sasuke.

He pushed me off. "You little shit!" He smiled and stared at the sky. "Don't ever change..."

I rested the back of my head on his stomach. "Why?"

"I love you the way you are." He said closing his eyes."

I snorted. "That sounds so lame coming from you." I'd rather spend my birthday like this. Alone. With my best friend. No cake, no party. Just this.

Sasuke yawned. "We're skipping class."

I closed my eyes. "Who cares..."

--

"Naruto, Wake up."

I moaned and rolled over. "Icing, no cake." I mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, school is over."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Fuck... What time is it?" I said looking at my watch that was strangely blurry.

"It's five already." He said looking at his phone. "Mom called 15 times..."

_**I feel so untouched and I want you so-**_

I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

Sasuke twitched. "I hate that song." _You hate all my music..._

"Sorry I didn't call dad. I fell asleep at school." Might as well tell the truth. I was never a good liar anyway. "Yeah, I'm going to Sasuke's... Love you too dad. Bye." I hung up and pushed Sasuke back down. "Five more minutes."

Sasuke glared at me. "Mom is pissed off."

I pouted and sat up. "Carry me there."

"You have legs, use them." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. I seriously felt like I was going to pass out. "Sasuke... I don't feel..." I held my head. What the hell. Maybe I really am getting dumber hitting my head on that desk...

Sasuke huffed. "You're actually going to make me carry you aren't you?" _Hell yeah._ "Whatever, you're not heavy." He suddenly picked me up which took me by surprise.

"H-hey... You don't." _Blah._ I can't make sense of what I'm saying now.

He sighed. "Just shut up. Mom is coming to pick us up, I only have to carry to to the car."

_He's warm..._ "Don't trip." I mumbled.

He laughed. "Yeah thanks, that supportive."

"You're welcome."

Sasuke glared at me. "I WILL make you walk."

"Yeah..."

--

I yawned and stared at the hanging decorations. "You over did it mom."

Sasuke sat next to me and smiled. "She always does."

Mikoto walked into the room with a huge birthday cake. "Happy birthday hon."

I pouted. "Mom you made so much!"

She grinned. "It's your favorite... Mostly icing."

My jaw dropped. "How did you do that?!" This woman is amazing! I mean if you told her to make something she could do it! Anything! Just name it! Wait... How evil. I was in the middle of pouting! Damn it.

She blushed. "It's not all that hard and Hinata helped out."

Hinata peeked around the corner. "H-happy birthday N-Naruto-kun." I have always thought Hinata was mentally challenged, because she stutters so much but Sasuke says otherwise.

Sasuke stuck his finger in the icing and I slapped his hand. "My icing."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're such a Baka." He licked his finger and grinned. "Tastes good." Oh how my mind fell in the gutter. Yes... Even I have weird moments where my mind falls entirely into the gutter.

Mikoto cut the cake and handed it out with a big smile on her face.

Itachi grabbed his piece of cake and poked at it. "This is more like icing pudding..."

Sasuke picked up his cake and ginned. "Naruto."

I looked at him. "Wha-" Suddenly I was smashed in the face with a piece of cake. "Sasuke you bastard!" I grabbed my cake and smeared it all over his face. "Take that."

We glared at each other for a moment then burst into laughter.

I was laughing so hard I started crying but, it was tears of sadness. _Happy moments like these... Should last forever. _I rubbed my eyes. "Sasuke you're such a bastard."

Sasuke began wiping off his face. "And you're a dumb ass. I do that to you every year and you still fall for it."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Shut up." I mumbled.

--

R&R


End file.
